onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Juracule Mihawk
| jva= Takeshi Aono| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} * The subject of this article is sometimes called Juraquille "Hawkeye" Mihawk. Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk (ジュラキュール・ミホーク, Jurakyūru Mihōku) is a fictional pirate from the anime and manga One Piece. He is a Shichibukai and the greatest swordsman in the world. Appearance Mihawk wears very decorative, ornate, black-and-red clothing. He wears a wide-brimmed hat decorated with a large plume, a long, black cloak, a cross pendant (which unsheathes a small dagger). He also carries a large black sword. He is compared to the real-life pirate Bartholomew Roberts, AKA Black Bart, who is famous for his crimson overcoat, wide brimmed hat with a red feather, and a diamond cross attached to a gold chain around his neck. His nickname comes from his strangely colored eyes, which resemble that of a hawks. In the 4Kids dub version, he has a French-Caribbean accent. Personality Mihawk is possibly one of the most serious characters in One Piece. Though he is the "swordsman above all the world's swordsmen", Mihawk remains grounded. Though he has obviously become jaded regarding the abilities of other swordsmen, he's able to recognize talent. In fact, his desire is to see Roronoa Zoro surpass him after having witnessed Zoro's incredible determination and will after their battle. He displays a sense of honor which other Shichibukai who have been introduced thus far seem to lack. Mihawk is selective when it comes to fulfilling his "duties" as a Shichibukai as evidenced by his history of poor attendance at Shichibukai summons, as well as his decision to hunt and harass some pirates over others. One Piece Manga - Vol.25 - Chapter 234, Don Doflamingo notes that Mihawk was the one they least expected to show up at the meeting between the Shichibukai and Marines. Zeff speculated that the reason Mihawk attacked Don Krieg and his men might have simply been because they disturbed his nap.One Piece manga - Chapter 49, Zeff's guess as to why Mihawk attacked Krieg. Mihawk admitted that the only reason he followed them all the way back to East Blue from the Grand Line was to kill time. Relationships Enemies In the past Mihawk was also a rival to one of the most powerful pirates in One Piece, Red-Haired Shanks, which also speaks volumes about his power, but ceased their rivalry after losing interest in fighting a one-armed man like him. One Piece Data Books, Mihawk and Shanks. He still has a neutral relationship with the pirate and seems to know how to track him down if he has business with the pirate. He and Shanks do manage to get along, regardless of the fact that the two are opposites in personalities. Shanks is also able to get Mihawk to join in when he threw a party to celebrate Luffy's coming, even when moments beforehand Mihawk had scorned how laid-back Shanks was. Having lost one rival in Shanks, he now shares a rivalry with Zoro and is prepared to wait to any lengths and fight Zoro at his strongest form. Mihawk seems to be watching out for Zoro's progression and is delighted when Zoro gains his first bounty as well as amused by the Straw Hats' victory over Sir Crocodile. Mihawk also made himself to be a dangerous enemy of Don Krieg in their attempt to conquer the Grand Line. However, this issue seems to have resolved itself with Krieg's defeat to Luffy. Nevertheless upon sighting Mihawk, Krieg's anger led him to attempt to take him out despite witnessing the event between him and Zoro mere moments beforehand. Abilities and Powers Mihawk is the strongest swordsman in the world; a monster superior to monsters, as one character calls him. Because of his status and power, defeating him is Roronoa Zoro's ultimate goal. Mihawk is so strong, in fact, he is accused by some characters, as well as some fans, of having the power of a Devil Fruit; however, in the databooks, his abilities appear to be simply pure skill and power. Mihawk travels around in a coffin-shaped raft with two green-flamed candles, a single black sail, and a single seat. The fact that he can traverse across the unforgiving oceans, as well as the Grand Line itself, in such a meager craft is yet another testament to his abilities. His first demonstration of power was to defeat Don Krieg's fleet of 50 ships and 5,000 men by himself just before a storm strike. One Piece manga - Chapter 48, Mihawk defeat Krieg's fleet. Weapons He wields the Black Sword Kokutou Yoru, the strongest Sword in the world. It's an ornately decorated, man-sized (6 feet) sword shaped like a cross with a shiny black blade, which is curved at the end. It also seems to generate otherworldly purple streaks as it slices, as seen when he cut down Zoro and when he split Don Krieg's ship in half.One Piece manga - Chapter 49, Mihawk cuts up Krieg's ship. Yet as well as having the ability to use it to slice up entire fleets of ships, he is graceful with the blade enough to knock bullets and change their course with little effort. One Piece manga - Chapter 50, Mihawk knocks bullets with ease. The cross pendant worn on his neck is actually a small dagger. Though it appears to have no value, in the hands of Mihawk, it was able to defeat Zoro.One Piece manga - Chapter 51, Mihawk blocks Zoro's attacks with his tiny knife. History Much of Mihawk's past remains a mystery, however he once saw a strong rival in Shanks. Their battles were said to shake the whole of the Grand Line and Mihawk often sought Shanks out for duels. After Shanks lost his arm ten years ago, Mihawk ceased seeking him out for duels. At some point Mihawk earned the title of "World's Greatest Swordsman" as well as joined the ranks of the Shichibukai, however when both these happened is unknown. Confrontation at the Baratie Mihawk had been responsible for single-handedly destroying Don Krieg's entire fleet, save Krieg's flagship, during his failed attempt at entering and conquering the Grand Line.One Piece manga - Chapter 48, Mihawk defeat Krieg's fleet. The destruction of Krieg's fleet drove the pirate from the Grand Line. He then followed Don Krieg to East Blue, to the Baratie and destroyed their flagship as well. While at the Baratie, he encountered the Straw Hat Pirates, and Zoro immediately challenged him. Mihawk was able to block all three of Zoro's swords with the tip of his necklace blade, finally stabbing him in the chest with it. Mihawk was so surprised by Zoro's spirit, however, that he granted him a face-off against the Black Sword. Mihawk won flat-out, shattering two of Zoro's three swords (all but the Wadō Ichimonji). One Piece manga - Chapter 51, Zoro challenge Mihawk and fails. Zoro, admitting defeat, allowed himself to be cut down by Mihawk face-to-face, like a true swordsman. Mihawk accepted this offer and cleaved open a massive diagonal cut across Zoro's entire chest , but held back just enough to allow Zoro to live. However it was this bloody and devastating attack that is responsible for the large scar on Zoro's chest, which has never fully healed. Afterwards, Mihawk told Zoro his full name, and gave him a challenge. One Piece manga - Chapter 52, Mihawk spares Zoro his life in order to best Mihawk some day. Shanks and Mariejois Soon afterwards, Mihawk is seen visiting Shanks to bring news of Luffy's coming.One Piece manga - Chapter 96, Mihawk visits Shanks. Then later on he takes part in a meeting with the Marines and two of his fellow Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo and Bartholomew Kuma. Major Battles *Vs Shanks (yet to be seen) *Vs Don Krieg's Pirate Armada (yet to be seen) *Vs Don Krieg *Vs Zoro Translation and Dub Issues There is some dispute as to Mihawk's name. His name has never been spelled in English by Eiichiro Oda, and Japanese phonetics make it difficult to determine whether his name is "Dracule" or "Juraquille". However both VIZ and 4Kids chose to use Dracule for his name. Due to his possible English name of "Dracule", his macabre coffin-boat, his inhuman eyes and his extreme power, it seems that he may have a connection to vampires. All of the symbols on Mihawk such as his crosses and coffin-like boat are all representative of the iconic vampire of popular media and culture in some form. "Dracule" itself is close to the name of "Dracula" a famous vampire from a book of the same name. His French-Caribbean accent is not far different from the stereotype manner of speech that are often given to western culture depictions of vampires in films and movies. Whether he is a vampire (unlikely as he could move through sun light), inspired by one, or whether all of these things are simply coincidental have not been addressed by Oda. With the question as to which is the correct name still remaining, it remains uncertain if this is a intended design or just a coincidence. All of the crosses on Mihawk's person are edited out in the 4Kids English dub, changing his necklace to an "I", and shortening the "arms" of his sword. This is mainly due to their religious references. In One Piece Grand Battle! amongst the unlockable art content are unedited artworks from the anime showing pictures of Mihawk without these edits. In the FUNimation dub, his sword and necklace remain unedited. The bloody slash he gave Zoro was erased to him just ripping his shirt, plus the drinking scene with Shanks was edited out. Trivia *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Mihawk ranked as the eighth most popular character, making him the most popular character outside Luffy's crew, Franky and Brook not being Strawhats at the time. *On his character poster for Grand Battle! that appears when you unlock him, his name is spelled "Mihark". the secret characters of Grand Battle! *Oda said in the interview that Mihawk is known to be the strongest known Sichibukai. Related Articles *Shichibukai *Shanks *Zoro References Mihawk Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shichibukai Category:Pirates